Ve jménu Jackie
by simka1789
Summary: „Rose to ti fakt nezávidím. To bych raději políbil Slitheena než trávil tři dny s tvými příbuznými." Rose ho plácla rukou do jeho paže. „Hej!" „Jen buď v klidu Rose," ozvala se Jackie, „protože tady jeho veličenstvo jede s námi."
1. Chapter 1

Ahoj, tak tohle je moje úplně první fan fiction v životě, tak doufám, že se vám bude alespoň trochu líbit. Další kapitoly dodám co nejdříve.

**Prohlášení**: Nevlastním Doctora Who, Doctor Who patří BBC. Tento příběh je psán pouze pro zábavu, ne pro peníze.

Doktor zamyšleně hleděl na konzoli Tardis. V duchu přemítal nad tím, jak už je to dlouho co opustil Gallifrey a začal cestovat s Tardis po vesmíru. Co všechno zažil, jaké lidi potkal, ovšem i co všechno ztratil. Rosiny přítomnosti si všiml, až když ho vzala za ruku. Obrátil se k ní a na tváři se mu objevil zářivý úsměv.

"Rose, copak potřebuješ?"

Rose nervózně postávala na místě. Měla obavy, jak na tu zprávu Doktor zareaguje.

"Víš, chtěla bych tě o něco poprosit."

"A co by to mělo být?"

"Volala mi máma." Při zmínce o Jackie se zašklebil. "Koná se velké rodinné setkání rodiny Prentisů a ona chce, abych se zúčastnila."

"Ale Rose, vždyť jsi mi říkala, jak tě takové rodinné sešlosti nudí. Raději bych ti ukázal planetu celou z diamantů. Představ si to! Diamanty všude kam jen pohlédneš. Dokonce tam z nich mají i vodopád! Nebo planeta Malendara - žijí tam tvorové, co v noci barevně září. Planeta Prodaya, tam bychom mohli. Víš, že mě tam uctívají jako boha? Stačilo jen vylézt z Tardis a-„

Rose mu dala ruku na pusu, aby zastavila ten příval slov.

"Taky se mi tam nechce, ale už jsem to mámě slíbila. Přece jen je většinu doby sama a já jí chci alespoň nějak potěšit. Moc prosím." A upřela na něj žadonící pohled. To Doktorovi stačilo, aby nastavil kurz na Powell estate. Pro její hnědé oči by udělal cokoliv.

Když se otevřely dveře Tardis, naskytl se jim pohled na zamračeně se tvářící Jackie.

„Nemohl bys pro jednou ten svůj stroj zaparkovat někde jinde než uprostřed mého obýváku?"

„Jackie, víš jak je někdy těžký se přesně trefit do správného dne, natož místa? Tardis už není nejmladší, víš?" Okamžitě omluvně pohladil stěnu Tardis, aby si to tak nebrala. Tardis jen neurčitě zamručela a ztichla.

„A kde je moje dcera? Doufám, že se přede mnou neschovává."

Rose konečně vylezla z Tardis s batohem na zádech.

„Mami, vážně se musím zúčastnit? Zase budu celou dobu poslouchat ty jejich otázky- kde pracuješ, kolik vyděláváš, máš přítele, kdy se budeš vdávat, kdy už konečně dáš Jackie vnoučata. Přísahám, že tohle budou nejdelší tři dny mého života."

„Rose to ti fakt nezávidím. To bych raději políbil Slitheena než trávil tři dny s tvými příbuznými."

Rose ho plácla rukou do jeho paže. „Hej!"

„Jen buď v klidu Rose," ozvala se Jackie, „protože tady jeho veličenstvo jede s námi."

„Cože!" vyjekl Doktor. „To nemyslíš vážně. Jasně jsem řekl, že nemám rád domácnost."

„Tak to sis měl rozmyslet dřív, než jsi mi přistál v obýváku. Navíc můžu konečně příbuzným ukázat muže, co s ním moje dcera cestuje bůhví kde. Moje sestry si už začínají myslet, že vůbec neexistuješ."

Doktor viděl, že nemá na vybranou. To tedy dopadl. Mocný Pán času a je vydán na milost dvěma ženám Tylerovic rodu. Navíc když se na něj Rose už zase dívala těma svýma krásnýma hnědýma očima, nastavovala k němu svou tvář a její rty tak zralé k políbení… Počkat! Nějak se mu zatoulaly myšlenky. A navíc když je Jackie poblíž. Ztěžka polknul a kývl hlavou na znamení souhlasu.

Rose mu věnovala jeden ze svých nejkrásnějších úsměvů. Když má po boku Doktora, tak zvládne všechno. I nepříjemné příbuzenstvo. A zdálo se jí to, nebo se opravdu jeho pohled soustředil na její rty? Jako by ji chtěl políbit. Okamžitě si vynadala. On takovéhle věci nedělá. Nebo alespoň ne se mnou. Sni dál, holka!

„Ale jedeme vlakem jasný! Ne aby tě napadlo brát Tardis. Přijedeme tam jako normální lidé." Zpražila ho pohledem Jackie.

Doktor chtěl navrhnout, že on není normální, natož člověk, ale byl si jistý, že při první námitce by k němu přiletěla slavná Tylerovská facka.

Ještě se naposled smutně podíval směrem k Tardis – a ne, rozhodně se mu škodolibě nesmála – a nechal se za ruku odtáhnout ke dveřím.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie měla pocit jako by právě strávila cestu vlakem s malými dětmi. No vážně. Doktor vydržel sedět v klidu jen prvních pět minut, než začal Rose nadšeně vysvětlovat nějaké nesmysly o historii vlaků, Orient expresu a tak dále.

Ostatní cestující se po nich začali ohlížet, protože Doktor mluvil velmi hlasitě. Naštěstí stačil jeden její vražedný pohled a Doktor okamžitě zmlknul. Zkřížil ruce na prsou a tvářil se ublíženě. Rose se ho zželelo a navrhla mu nějakou hru. Doktor se na ni okamžitě usmál a vytáhl z kapsy kabátu karty. Jenže to co začali hrát nevypadalo jako jedna z normálních karetních her. Každý z nich držel osm karet, které si mezi sebou neustále předávali, každou chvíli pronesli nějaké mimozemské slovo a předváděli různá gesta. Když už si potřetí vyměnili místa k sezení, Jackie je zarazila.

„Můžete mi vy dva vysvětlit, co to vlastně děláte?"

„Ale Jackie," ozval se Doktor, „to je přece Emeránský poker. Populární ve 29. století, dobrý na ukrácení času, zvlášt když sedíš ve vězení." Rose do něj šťouchla loktem, protože tohle její mámě zrovna říkat nemusel. Jackie jen povytáhla obočí a víc se neptala.

Doktor schoval karty a začali si s Rose něco šeptat, přitom se hihňali a pokukovali po ostatních cestujících. Ještě že ohlásili jejich stanici, kde vystupovali, protože ostatní cestující se netvářili moc přívětivě. Konečně vystoupili na nádraží v Brightonu. Tam už na ně čekal Jackiin bratranec Henry, který je měl odvézt do domu, kde se konalo setkání.

„Jackie, tak rád tě zase vidím. Vypadáš čím dál tím mladší. A Rose ty jsi vyrostla! A koho jste to vzali s sebou?" Pohledem zamířil k Doktorovi.

„Doktor John Smith, těší mně." Oba muži si podali ruce. „Já jsem Rosin…" Doktor nevěděl jak má svou osobu definovat vzhledem ke vztahu k Rose, ale Jackie ho předběhla.

„Je to její snoubenec." Rose i Doktor vyvalili oči. Rose zčervenaly tváře, i když ve skrytu duše se jí líbilo být nazvána jeho snoubenkou. Po očku mrkla na Doktora. Ten si nervózně mnul ucho, ale nijak nastálou situaci nekomentoval.

„Tak to gratuluju, děti." Zvolal nadšeně Henry. „Kdy bude svatba?"

„Ehm, no víte Henry, svatba…" koktal rozpačitě Doktor.

„Ještě jsme se nerozhodli, viď Johne?" Rose vzala Doktora za ruku a dívala se na něj s výrazem prosím hraj se mnou. Doktor si úlevně oddechnul a spiklenecky na ni mrknul. Možná to bude zábava předstírat na chvíli, že se mají brát.

„Ne, nerozhodli, ale určitě co nejdřív." Henry se zdál být s touhle odpovědí spokojený a pokynul jim rukou, aby ho následovali k autu.

Rose se po cestě k autu k Jackie naklonila a pošeptala jí: „Mami, proč jsi řekla, že je Doktor můj snoubenec?"

„Vždyť znáš tety Annu a Rosalii. Jsou hrozně staromódní a určitě by nerozdýchaly fakt, že žiješ s mužem a nejste manželé. A jen si nemysli, já moc dobře vím, co tam v té jeho modré budce spolu provádíte."

„Mami, už jsem ti jasně řekla, že spolu nespíme. Jsme jen dobří přátelé."

„A to ti mám věřit, když vidím ty pohledy, co na sebe vrháte?" Rose hořely tváře. Naštěstí už došli k Henryho autu, takže byla Rose ušetřená odpovědi.

Rose zatím v autě Doktorovi vysvětlovala příbuzenské vztahy.

„…a její sestra se jmenuje Rosalie. Nechtějí si připustit, že je jednadvacáté století, takže si před nimi dávej pozor na pusu. A hlavně, a to za žádnou cenu nezírej pratetě Sofii na její klobouk."

„A to jako proč?"

„To poznáš," pravila tajemně.

Auto zastavilo a oni vystoupili před vysokým zeleným domem, podle architektury zřejmě postaveném ve viktoriánské době. Rose vzala Doktora za ruku a spolu s Henrym a Jackie vešli dovnitř. Okamžitě se na ně sesypala ženská část příbuzenstva. Zvlášť Doktora si všechny do detailů prohlížely.

„Dovolte mi vám představit doktora Johna Smithe, mého snoubence," řekla Rose.

„Rose ty jsi zasnoubená?" zvolala nadšeně teta Rosalie. „Vidíš, Anno, já jsem ti říkala, že ty pomluvy nejsou pravda. Rose je slušné děvče." Prošedivělá žena stojící vedle ní si dala ruku v bok.

„Tak kde má v tom případě prsten?"

Všichni tři – Jackie, Rose i Doktor ztuhli.

„Je u zlatníka. Rose prsten neseděl a tak ho nechávám zvětšit." Doktor děkoval své pohotové mysli za rychlou reakci. Očividně to Annu i Rosalii uspokojilo.

„Díky bohu. Všichni mladí muži nejsou jako vy. Ti jen chtějí dívce sebrat počestnost a zmizet. My dva si budeme rozumět." Anna poplácala Doktora po ruce.

„Jackie, běž si zatím s Rose vybalit. Já si tady na chvilku půjčím Johna." Rosalie popadla Doktora za paži a odváděla ho směrem k obývacímu pokoji.

Doktor vrhl na Rose pohled, který byl vyděšený a prosebný zároveň. Rose mu ústy naznačila: „Promiň, ale nemůžu nic dělat." Dobře znala ty výslechové metody svých příbuzných. Jestli Doktor přežije její rodinu, tak přísahá, že si přestane stěžovat na jeho mizerné pilotování Tardis a navíc mu upeče jeho oblíbené banánové muffiny. Raději celou mísu.


	3. Chapter 3

Doktor si připadal jak u výslechu před komisí. Mimoděk si vzpomněl na situaci, kdy byl postaven před soud vedený Pány času. To bylo ještě v jeho šestém těle. Rosiny příbuzní si kolem něj sedli do půlkruhu.

„Tak Johne, ty jsi prý doktor. Doktor čeho?"

„Vlastně všeho."

Rosalie zvedla pochybovačně obočí. „A konkrétně?"

„Fyzika a astronomie," plácnul Doktor namátkou. I když vlastně to byla pravda.

„Kolik vyděláváte peněz?" zeptal se strýc Patrick, manžel tety Julie.

„Ehm, dost na to, aby se se mnou Rose měla dobře." Přece jim neřekne, že nemá ani floka.

„Prý s Rose cestuješ po světě. To musí být tak romantický," pravila zasněně čtrnáctiletá Kate. Doktor se na ni pousmál. Kate mu připomínala Rose nejen fyzickou podobou ale i tím pohledem člověka, který touží vidět nové věci.

Rosalie se však zamračila. „Kate, správný muž se má usadit, oženit a dát manželce děti. A ne ji tahat po světě."

Doktorovi poněkud vyschlo v krku. I když věděl, že to Rosalie myslela dobře, tak přesně tohohle se bál. Co když si to Rose rozmyslí a uvědomí si, že právě po takových věcech touží? Dokázal by ji skutečně nechat odejít ze svého života?

„Cokoliv bude Rose chtít, to jí splním." Nasadil přitom poněkud nucený úsměv.

„A co tvoje rodina Johne? Kde žijí tvoji rodiče?" Byla to celkem nevinná a předvídatelná otázka ale i tak Doktorovi ztuhl úsměv na tváři. Tohle bylo pro něj velice bolestivé téma. Hlavou se mu mihly obrazy hořící Gallifrey a křik umírajících lidí. Mimoděk sevřel ruce v pěst, až mu zbělely klouby.

„Tak dost už s tím výslechem. Nechte Johna být." Kupodivu to nebyla Rose, co ho zachránila, ale Jackie. „Johne, mohl bys mi s něčím pomoct v kuchyni?"

Doktor ji udiveně poslechl. Když se za nimi zavřely dveře, překvapeně se jí zeptal: „Proč jsi mi tam pomohla?"

Jackie se hořce pousmála. „Já vím jaké to je někoho ztratit. A když se tě na něj pak někdo zeptá, ta bolest ze ztráty se ti znovu vybaví."

Doktor nevěděl, co si má myslet. Vážně je k němu Jackie Tylerová tak milá? Co už viděl zázraků ve vesmíru, tak proč by se nemohlo stát i to, že mu pomohla?

„Tak díky."

„Nemáš zač, zlato. Alespoň mi pomůžeš nakrájet papriky a rajčata. Chci udělat svůj slavný zeleninový nákyp."

Při zmínce o jejím vaření se doktor zatvářil poněkud znechuceně. Bohužel si Jackie všimla jeho výrazu.

„Tak hele, devět set let nebo ne, pořád nejsi dost starý na to, abych ti nemohla vrazit výchovnou facku."

* * *

Potom co si Rose vybalila věci v pokoji pro hosty, sešla dolů po schodech do haly. Kolem ní proběhly její dvě sedmileté neteře. Rose se usmála nad nevinností a hravostí mládí. A co ona? Je jí dvacet a už několikrát málem umřela a čelila různým monstrům, ale přesto toho nelituje. To co zažila s Doktorem z ní udělalo jiného člověka. A i kdyby se nedej bože stalo, že by s ním nemohla dál cestovat… Ne k obyčejnému životu se už nedokáže vrátit. Chce dál cestovat, poznávat nové věci, pomáhat lidem.

Tok jejích myšlenek přerušil náhlý křik jdoucí směrem z kuchyně. Okamžitě tam běžela, ale ten pohled co se jí naskytl… Celá místnost byla pocákaná žlutým těstem, od podlahy až ke stropu. Ale kupodivu nejvíce těsta ulpělo na dvou přítomných postavách – Doktorovi držící se za tvář a Jackie pěnící vzteky.

„Co se tady stalo?" Rose se nedokázala udržet a vyprskla smíchy.

„Tenhleten chytrák," procedila skrz zuby Jackie, „se rozhodl, že kombinace kynoucího těsta a sonického šroubováku je dobrý nápad."

„Jak jsem měl vědět, že to bouchne?" Jackie se natáhla, aby mu vrazila další facku, ale to už Doktor vykřikl: „Rose Tylerová, poběž."

Rose ho okamžitě poslechla, protože ani ona nechtěla čelit vzteku své mámy.


	4. Chapter 4

Druhý den zatím probíhal normálně. Tedy až do chvíle než se Doktor setkal s pratetou Sofií. I když ho Rose varovala, nemohl si pomoct, aby nezíral na její klobouk. Uprostřed bylo něco jako chcíplá slepice, vlevo skupina ustrašených kytek a vpravo ovoce neurčitých tvarů a barev. Do toho ještě hnusně růžová mašle a vzadu paví brko. Jako by se výrobce nemohl rozhodnout v jakém stylu klobouk ozdobit.

Už sama prateta Sofie byla zvláštní typ. Věk něco mezi osmdesáti a sto padesáti lety, bílé vlasy, černé šaty z roku 1940, v ruce vyřezávanou hůl, kterou při mluvení divoce mávala.

„Nelíbí se vám snad můj klobouk, mladíku?"

„Ne je nádherný!" zalhal.

„No, proto mladíku. To bychom nebyli přátelé, kdyby se vám nelíbil." Aby dodala svým slovům váhu, bouchla Doktora holí do nohy. Doktor jen taktak zadržel výkřik bolesti. Co je to s touhle rodinou a jejím sklonem k násilí?

„Mohla byste mně přestat oslovovat mladíku?" zeptal se jí opatrně, zatímco si třel poraněnou nohu.

„A pročpak mladíku?"

Doktor se naštval. „Tak abyste věděla, sice vypadám na pětatřicet, ale ve skutečnosti mi je devět s-"

„Kdo si chce dát kávu?" přerušila ho Jackie dřív, než stačil vyblábolit něco, co nemá.

* * *

Později po obědě Anna s Rosalií vytáhly stará rodinná alba. Doktor se velmi bavil nad fotkami malé Rose. Ta se naopak mohla hanbou propadnout. Ach bože, to musí ukazovat zrovna tuhle fotku?

„Podívej, Rose, tady jsi ty a to červené kolo, co jsi dostala ve dvanácti," zvolala Anna.

Rose se podívala na Doktora. Ten na ni spiklenecky mrknul.

Všichni členové rodiny vzpomínali, dobře se bavili. Doktor se najednou necítil dobře. Byl pobledlý v obličeji a měl stisknuté rty. Najednou se zvednul z křesla a utekl z místnosti. Rose se okamžitě vydala za ním. Dohonila ho až venku.

„Proč jsi odtamtud utekl?" zeptala se opatrně.

Doktor si povzdechl. Rukou si prohrábl vlasy.

„Všichni lidi tam byli tak… prostě rodina se sešla dohromady. Tvářili se tak šťastně, když vzpomínali na chvíle prožité spolu a já… Uvědomil jsem si, že tohle já už mít nikdy nebudu."

Rose ho vzala soucitně za ruku. Teď litovala, že ho přemluvila, aby jel s nimi. Taky jí mohlo napadnout, že mu to připomene ztrátu jeho lidí. I když se snažila mu pomáhat tu ztrátu překonat, stejně v jeho srdci bude existovat místo, které ona nedokáže zaplnit.

„Jestli chceš odjet, pochopím to."

„To ne Rose, chci tady zůstat kvůli tobě. I když je to tam tak domácké. Nemůžu se dočkat, až se vrátíme do Tardis."

„Já taky. Vidět rodinu je fajn, ale čeho je moc, toho je moc." A věnovala mu svůj typický úsměv s lehce povystrčeným jazykem.

Včera večer po tom incidentu s těstem si sedli ven na terasu. Rose mu tam přinesla večeři, protože se neodvážil přijít Jackie na oči. Potom se spolu dívali na hvězdy a on jí pojmenovával každou z nich. Rose se mu opřela hlavou o rameno. Když viděl, že je jí zima, půjčil jí svůj kabát. Rose nakonec usnula. V náručí ji odnesl do její postele. Něžně jí políbil na čelo a zašeptal: „Sladké sny, moje Rose." Vrátil se na terasu a až do rána pozoroval oblohu.

Rose ho z radosti objala. Její objetí se mu moc líbila a poslední dobou pro něj bylo těžší a těžší se vymanit z její náruče. Nejraději by ji takhle držel pořád. Byl tak blízko tomu, aby jí přiznal své city, dnes víc než kdy dřív. Trochu se od ní odtáhl, ale z náručí jí nepustil.

„Rose, já… já bych chtěl…"

Zdá se jí to nebo jí chce políbit? Ne vážně se k ní naklání. Nedočkavostí zadržela dech. Už se skoro dotýkali rty, ale najednou Doktor couvl a pustil jí z náručí. Ve tváři měl bolestivý výraz.

„Promiň, já nemůžu." A zbaběle utekl pryč.

Rose si utřela jedinou slzu, která jí stekla po tváři. Proč utekl? Udělala něco špatně? Ale byl to on, kdo ji chtěl políbit. Tak co to mělo znamenat?

* * *

Jackie šla do sklepa pro pár konzerv. Vyděsila se, když zaslechla nějaký zvuk vzadu za policemi.

„Kdo je tam?"

„To jsem já, jackie." Doktor vylezl zpoza police. V ruce držel rozdělanou sklenici meruňkové marmelády.

„Skvělý vynález, marmeláda. Proto mám tuhle planetu tak rád. Vy lidi mně nikdy nepřestanete překvapovat."

Jackie dala ruku v bok.

„Můžeš mi vysvětlit, co tady děláš?"

„Jak vidíš, ochutnávám skvělou marmeládu, co vaří tvoje rodina. Vzal bych si pár sklenic do Tardis."

Jackie ho s nesmlouvavým výrazem oslovila: „Doktore."

„Tak dobrá. Chtěl jsem něco udělat, ale na poslední chvíli jsem dostal strach. Od té osoby jsem utekl jak malý kluk, aniž bych jí vysvětlil svoje důvody."

„A proč ne?"

„Já se o tom teď nechci bavit." Odložil sklenici s marmeládou, otřel si prsty o kalhoty a šel směrem ke dveřím. Sáhnul na kliku, ale tu mu zůstala v ruce. Pokoušel se ji nasadit zpátky, ale beznadějně.

„Doktore, co tam vyvádíš u těch dveří?"

„Já nic. Jen mi zůstala klika v ruce."

„A jak teda otevřeš dveře?" zeptala se sarkasticky.

Doktor se na okamžik zamyslel. Počkat!

„Sonický šroubovák!" zvolal nadšeně.

„No výborně. A kde ho máš?"

„Mám ho…" Rukou šátral v levé pak v pravé kapse saka. Nenašel ho.

„Už vím, dal jsem ho do kapsy kabátu! A ten… ou."

„To tvoje ou se mi nelíbí."

„Kabát jsem včera půjčil Rose. Má ho ve svém pokoji."

Najednou mu došla celá situace. Je zavřený ve sklepě, odkud se nemůže dostat a jeho jedinou společností tady je Jackie Tylerová. Rassilon mu pomáhej.


	5. Chapter 5

Spoilery pro Big finish audio To the Death.

* * *

"Haló, slyší mně někdo? Jsme tady zavření!" volal Doktor a bouchal na dveře.

"Těch se nedovoláš. Tenhle sklep má silné kamenné zdi a ty dveře jsou z ocele."

"Ale nějak se odsud dostat musíme."

„Musíme počkat, než nám někdo otevře z druhé strany. A to může trvat hezky dlouho, pokud si nikdo nevšimne, že jsme zmizeli."

Oba si sedli na dřevěné bedny stojící v rohu. Doktor si před sebe natáhl nohy a zkřížil ruce na prsou.

"Pojďme si o něčem povídat," navrhl jí.

"A o čem?"

"Já nevím. Ty něco navrhni."

Jackie se na okamžik zamyslela.

"Tak jo. Spíš s mojí dcerou?"

Chudák Doktor málem v šoku spadl z bedny. Ta tedy nechodí kolem horké kaše.

"Jak tě něco takového vůbec mohlo napadnout? S Rose jsme jenom přátelé."

"Přesně to samé mi řekla i ona."

"Tak vidíš."

"A ty s ní nechceš spát?"

"Ježíši Jackie! Nejdřív se mně ptáš, jestli s ní spím a pak zas proč ne? Co má tohle být? Výslech? Jako by mi to nestačilo od tvých příbuzných." Postupně zvyšoval hlas, až skoro křičel.

"Tak se uklidni, Doktore. Jde mi jen o mou dceru. Chci, aby byla šťastná."

"Její štěstí je pro mě to nejdůležitější," řekl jí s vážným výrazem ve tváři.

Jackie si povzdechla. Ale stálo Rosino štěstí za to, že byl její život neustále v ohrožení?

"Co se stalo s lidmi, kteří se s tebou cestovali?"

Doktor se nejdřív podíval na ní, pak se zahleděl kamsi do dálky.

"Někteří se rozhodli odejít, jiné jsem musel opustit já. A pak tu byli ti co… co zemřeli."

Jackie mu soucitně položila ruku na rameno.

"Chceš mi o někom něco vyprávět, zlato?"

Doktor nejprve váhal. Proč by měl otevírat staré rány? Jenže přesně tohle dělal s Rose. Čas od času jí vyprávěl střípky ze svého života, z války, ze svých cest po vesmíru. Když bylo pro něj téma příliš bolestivé, přestal mluvit. Rose ho pouze vzala za ruku, objala ho, nebo mu donesla šálek čaje. Díky tomu se postupně začal léčit.

Jako první ho samozřejmě napadl Adric. On byl první. Ale to už je dávná ztráta. Vzpomněl si však na někoho jiného.

"Jmenovala se Lucie Miller. Cestovala se mnou v mé osmé regeneraci. Byla jednou z mých nejbližších přátel. Uměla mně rozesmát. Nenechala si od nikoho nic líbit, ani ode mě. Nakonec zemřela v bitvě proti Dalekům. Obětovala pro mě svůj život."

Doktorovi zvlhly oči. Z té bitvy má dodnes noční můry. Tolik toho ten den ztratil. Lucie, pravnuka Alexe a svým způsobem i Susan. To vše bylo ještě před Časovou válkou.

Najednou ho objaly ženské ruce. Doktor se vděčně přitiskl. Chvíli spolu zůstali v objetí.

jackie bolelo u srdce z toho, co jí vyprávěl. I když navenek mohl působit jako šťastný muž, tak uvnitř měl plno jizev na duši.

"Ale Rose je jiná, že jo?"

Doktor na ní upřel pohled. „Ano, je. A vlastně nevím proč. Na Rose je něco speciálního. S žádnou mojí společnicí jsem se nedržel za ruku. Přesto s ní mi to přijde jako úplně normální. Jako by byla moje druhá půlka, o které jsem nevěděl, že mi schází. Má přesně tu samou touhu poznávat nové věci, jako já, ten stejný zápal pro dobrodružství."

Jackie měla jasno v tom, že Doktor je do její dcery hluboce zamilovaný. To jak o ni mluvil, ten zasněný výraz v obličeji. Může ale taková romance skončit dobře?

„Samozřejmě vím, že není bez chyby. Přitahuje nebezpečí, je tvrdohlavá, když jí řeknu, aby se nezatoulala, co udělá jako první? Jde a zatoulá se." Doktor se ušklíbl. „A to už vůbec nemluvím o jejím talentu tahat za sebou hezké kluky a flirtovat s nimi."

A tady se ozvala žárlivost. Další věc, kterou poznal až s Rose. Jako Pán času by měl být nad takové emoce povznesený. Ale když vidí Rose, jak se směje na jiného muže, má sto chutí ji popadnout za ruku a odvést zpět do Tardis. Jeho deváté já mělo tuto touhu velmi často. Odkdy je tak majetnický? No asi od chvíle, co mu řekla: „Jsem tu já."

„Zachránila mi život Jackie. A to nemluvím jen o fyzické stránce, ale i psychické. Krátce po válce jsem byl na dně. Bylo mi jedno, jestli budu dál žít nebo zemřu. Změnilo se to v den, kdy jsem ve sklepě obchodního domu vzal jednu blond dívku za ruku. Od toho okamžiku se pro mě stala zářícím světlem v mém ponurém životě. Díky ní měl můj život opět smysl. Proto ji tak moc mil…"

Doktor se najednou zarazil v řeči a své podřeknutí chtěl zakrýt nervózním kašlem. Jackie se však nenechala obelstít. Moc dobře věděla, co chtěl říct. A rozhodla se donutit ho k přiznání.

„Chtěl jsi říct miluju." Doktor se nadechl k odpovědi, ale Jackie ho umlčela pohybem ruky. „Já vím dobře, co k ní cítíš. Už když jsi měl velké uši a nosil kůži. Dovol mi, abych ti něco řekla. Ze začátku jsem tě nenáviděla. Sebral jsi mi mou dceru. Rok jsem ji neviděla."

Doktor si třel dlaní krk. Copak mu budou tuto chybu pořád připomínat?

„Když se vrátila, byla jiná. Nechtěla jsem si to připustit. Já pro ni chtěla pohodlný a spokojený život, ale tudy její osud nevedl. Její život dostal smysl teprve, až když byla s tebou. Pořád bude pro mě moje malá holčička, ale teď už vidím, že se z ní stala dospělá žena, co si jde svou cestou. Takže se tě ptám, Doktore. A chci čistou pravdu. Miluješ moji dceru?"

„Celými svými srdci." Na znamení, že mluví pravdu, si položil ruku na hruď. Pocítil úlevu. Konečně je to venku. Ale že to bude zrovna Jackie Tylerová, které se svěří se svými nejniternějšími city, by vskutku nečekal.

„Proto první věc co uděláš po tom, co nás odsud pustí, bude přiznat se jí se svými city."

Doktor se vyděsil. „To nejde! Na to nemám dost odvahy! A co když mně ona vidí jen jako dobrého přítele?"

„Věř mi, když ti říkám, že Rose tě miluje tak moc, že by s tebou šla i na konec světa."

Doktor chtěl poznamenat, že na konci světa už s Rose byli, ale raději se odmlčel. Vážně Rose opětuje jeho city? Kdyby ano, byl by ten nejšťastnější člověk…ehm, Pán času ve vesmíru. Jen ta představa mu vykouzlila přihlouple zamilovaný úsměv na tváři.

Musí se jackie zeptat ještě na jednu otázku. A bude na ní, jak si ji vyloží.

„Jackie mám tvé požehnání?"

Jackie se zarazila. Má mu dovolit chodit s Rose nebo chce, aby mu dala ruku své dcery? Chtěl by si ji snad vzít? Představovala si sice jiného zetě než mimozemšťana, ale jestli s ním bude Rose šťastná…

„Máš ho mít."

Doktor se rozzářil. Víc už jí říct nestačil, protože se otevřely dveře a v nich stála teta Anna.

„Co tady vy dva děláte?" zeptala se podezřívavě. Jackie jí vysvětlila situaci ve keteré se ocitli. Anna pouze zakroutila hlavou a odešla zpět do domu. Oba dva ji následovali, ale Jackie ještě chytla Doktora za rukáv.

„Tak už ses rozhodl? Řekneš jí to?"


	6. Chapter 6

Rose začínala být zoufalá. Nemohla Doktora nikde najít. Schovává se před ní? Nebo se snad sebral a odjel pryč? Zpět do Londýna, do Tardis? Pryč od ní? Kdyby jí tak mohl alespoň dát vysvětlení, proč se tak zachoval. Nejvíce se bála, že ztratí přátelství, to silné pouto, které mezi nimi vzniklo.

I když kolem ní postávala většina jejích příbuzných, přesto se v tu chvíli cítila osamělá. Tento pocit však zmizel v okamžiku, kdy zahlédla Doktora kráčejícího směrem k ní. Z jeho tváře se nedalo vyčíst nic. Snad jen jakási odhodlanost.

Doktor došel až k ní, položil jí dlaně na obličej a vášnivě ji políbil. Rose nejprve překvapením ztuhla, ale pak mu dala ruce kolem krku a polibek opětovala. Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml šokovaných tváří lidí okolo, natož významného pokašlávání tety Anny, že by tyhle veřejné projevy lásky měly zmírnit.

Rose se od Doktora odtáhla, až když jí docházel dech. Doktor jí držel kolem pasu a zářivě se na ni usmál.

„Ahoj."

„Ahoj," odpověděla mu a věnovala mu svůj nejkrásnější úsměv.

„Rose Tylerová, tohle jsem měl udělat už hodně, hodně … hodně dávno."

„Co ti v tom bránilo?"

„Spousta věcí, které už ale ztratily význam. A je tu něco co bys měla vědět." Doktor vzal Rose za ruku a pevně ji stiskl. Zhluboka se nadechl a pronesl větu ve svém rodném jazyce. I když to Rose neuměla přeložit, přesto pochopila význam slov. A tak měla jasno, co mu má odpovědět.

„Já tebe taky." Stoupla si na špičky a políbila ho. Doktor se na ni šťastně zazubil. Teprve taď oba zaregistrovali, že mají publikum. Rose zčervenaly tváře. Nervózně si mnula spodní lem trička.

„Doktore, nebylo by lepší se přesunout jinam?"

„Hm, máš pravdu. Ještě toho musíme spoustu …ehm, probrat. Takže allons-y!"

* * *

Doktor spokojeně hladil stěnu Tardis.

„Ahoj děvče, ani nevíš, jak si mi chyběla."

„Mám vás dva nechat o samotě?" ozvala se za ním stojící Rose. Doktor lehce zrudnul. Jednou rukou objal Rose kolem pasu a vtiskl jí polibek do vlasů.

Jackie ty dva pozorovala s pobaveným úsměvem. Na tyhle věci si teď bude muset zvyknout. Včera když se po hodině vrátili do domu, vypadali normálně. Tedy až na to že měla Rose rozcuchané vlasy a Doktor povolenou kravatu a šmouhu od rtěnky na tváři. Jackie neměla to srdce je pokárat, zvlášť když oba tak zářili štěstím. K jejímu velkému překvapení jí pak Doktor silně objal a zašeptal jedno slovo: „Děkuju."

Nyní byla zpátky ve svém bytě a vařila všem třem čaj. Hrnky s nápojem odnesla na stolek v obýváku. Rose s Doktorem už seděli na gauči, samozřejmě jeden přitulený k tomu druhému.

„No já myslím, že s rodinnými setkáními je na chvíli pokoj," řekla Jackie. „Zvlášť po tom co jsme odtamtud museli tak narychlo odjet." Vrhla významný pohled na Doktora. Ten se dramaticky chytil za prsa.

„Jen jsem vyprávěl nevinný příběh."

„Ale to že mně unesli, svlékli do spodního prádla a napatlali červenou barvou, jsi říkat nemusel," poznamenala Rose.

„Co? Byla to pravda! Přece jsem vynechal informaci o tom, že se to stalo na jiné planetě! A i to, že tě chtěli provdat za náčelníka místních domorodců. Kdybych tě nezachránil, mohla z tebe být bohatá žena."

„No jasně. Vlastnící tři vesnice, deset šatů a pět tvorů, co vypadaly jako kombinace kočky a opice. Ne, díky." Doktor ji láskyplně políbil na čelo na znamení, že to tak nemyslel.

„A co klobouk pratety Sofie?" Doktor sebou cuknul. Tak tohle mu Jackie zrovna nemusela připomínat. Jak měl tušit, že ten pokus s ohněm co předváděl Rose, dopadne tak špatně? V okamžiku kdy vyšlehl plamen, chtěl to něčím uhasit a první pod ruku mu přišel právě Sofiin klobouk. Bohužel to nepřežil a tak byl zbytek onoho klobouku slavnostně pohřben vzadu na zahradě. A pak že on se chová divně! Raději nešel pratetě Sofii vůbec na oči, protože jinak by se byl zblízka seznámil s detailní strukturou dřeva její hole. To vše stačilo k tomu, aby se Jackie a Rose rychle rozloučily s rodinou a odjely i s Doktorem nejbližším vlakem do Londýna.

Doktor s Rose se zvedli z gauče. Hlavně proto že Doktor netrpělivě poklepával nohou, aby už mohl odletět s Tardis. No a taky aby si Rose užil naplno o samotě. Ale to Jackie nemusí vědět.

„Doufám, že se tu ukážete dřív než za pár měsíců." Jackie byl znát v hlase smutek. Doktor k ní přistoupil a dal jí ruku na rameno.

„Nemusíš se bát. Od teď tě budeme navštěvovat častěji. To ti přísahám." Jejich vztah se od promluvy ve sklepě o dost zlepšil. A oba byli rádi. Alespoň se Doktor nemusí bát její facky tak často. Tedy pokud jednou nepřivede Rose v devátém měsíci těhotenství a zapomenou to Jackie včas oznámit.

Doktor otevřel dveře Tardis a vklouzl dovnitř. Rose své mámě ještě na rozloučenou zamávala a zavřela za sebou dveře. Tardis se s typickým zvukem odhmotnila. Jackie si spokojeně povzdechla. Teď když dala dohromady tyhle dva, je řada na ní. Co kdyby přijala nabídku na rande od toho hezkého čtyřicátníka bydlícího v přízemí? Usmála se, sáhla po telefonu a vytočila jeho číslo.


End file.
